


Bottoms Up

by pickedaxe



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gloves, Knifeplay, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickedaxe/pseuds/pickedaxe
Summary: Suzaki/Suzaki. Someone needed to write it.





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!

“Man, I never got the cane thing - like, what’s the point?”

“Shut up,” his brother hissed.

“I mean, I guess it’s one thing you didn’t copy from me, right? So there’s that. But still. Why not just use a regular weapon? Wouldn’t that be more convenient?”

“Ryo,” his twin began with strained patience in his voice. “Just shut the fuck up and _drink_ before I slit your throat.”

“Fine, jesus. No need to threaten me for that.” He poured himself another generous shot of the top-shelf whisky his little brother had brought along, leaning back into the couch. He obviously wanted something from him, but he didn’t care. Free booze was free booze. It made hanging out with his twin a lot more bearable, too. 

“So, what brought you here anyway? I’m gonna go ahead and guess it wasn’t for conversation.” The whisky burned pleasantly, settling down in his belly, giving him a heady buzz. 

“Don’t you have important missions to accomplish and stuff? Like getting the shit beaten out of you by my drinking buddies?”

He watched his brows furrow in rage before sliding back into a falsely placid smirk. He was so fun to mess with. 

“Can’t I come see my big brother on my day off?”

“I mean, if you bring this shit with you, then yeah, any time.”

He polished off his glass, and now he was really starting to feel it. He thought about slowing down, but his brother was already pouring another generous glass for him. 

“Hey-”

“What, refusing a drink? That’s not like you.”

“Well, no…”

He settled for taking smaller sips. Gotta pace himself. He could feel his brother’s eyes on him, and it would have been awkward if not for how smashed he was steadily getting. 

“Really though, what did you come over for?”

“To get you drunk.”

Ryo snorted out a laugh, but his brother’s expression remained frozen.

“Finish your glass.”

“I will, I will, gotta pace yourself, y’know--”

“Now.”

He grabbed the glass, pushing it to Ryo’s lips and tipping it. Some got in his mouth, making him cough, but most of it dribbled down his chin. 

“Drink up, onii-san,” he said mockingly.

“Hey, what the fuck-”

Ryo tried to stand, but he stumbled right back into the couch they were seated on with nothing more than a sharp tug at his jacket from his brother. Shit, it must have been stronger than he thought. How many glasses had that been? 

“Oh? Are you that wasted already?”

All of a sudden, his brother was towering over him, that stupid cane in his hand feeling more threatening than it ever had before. 

“_Good._”

“H-Hey--”

His brother pressed a knee into his stomach, making him nearly gag as he pinned him. 

“Wha--”

He unsheathed the weapon hidden in his cane, revealing a long knife that he pressed to Ryo’s throat. 

“Calm down, you won’t even remember this by tomorrow.”

The knife kept him stock-still. He didn’t think his little brother hated him enough to murder him in cold blood on the couch of his apartment, but the cool of the steel was very real against his defenseless throat. The fear quashed his usual sarcastic patter, distracted him enough that by the time his brother was unzipping his pants and pulling his cock free from his underwear, there was really nothing he could do about it.

“Hey-” his voice cracked, and he would have hated himself for it if he wasn’t so drunk. His head was fuzzy, movements clumsy, and it was only getting worse. 

“What are you doing…!?”

His brother was palming his cock. That was happening, and the alcohol pumping through his veins was making him hard as hell in a very short order. Revulsion echoed in him, the urge to run, but it also felt so good right now. The realization dropped through him like a stone. 

“Stop!”

He tried to struggle, and all that got him was a nick in his skin as the knife dug in. He gasped.

“P-Please--”

The hand only worked harder at his cock, stroking him firmly, mercilessly, with his gloved hands. His hips bucked up against his will.

“Shut up. You love this, you little slut.”

“No-” he tried, but it came out like a moan. 

The knife still poised at his throat, he watched as his brother paused to unzip his own pants, freeing his half-hard erection. 

“C’mon, nii-san, all you have to do is beg for it if you want more.”

“Nn...No... Please, stop--”

He kissed him, sort of. Their lips were together, and his brother was biting at his bottom lip, and he moved his head to escape. 

“Don’t pretend like you’re not enjoying this. Look at you.” 

His brother pressed their erections together, the smooth leather gliding over both of them at the same time. He hadn’t realized there were tears in his eyes until now. 

The friction felt undeniably delicious, his hand was pumping them steadily, and Ryo was left panting, fingers clawing at the fabric of the couch. He heard his brother groan, knife loosening in his hands as he focused on their mutual pleasure. 

His brother kissed him again, and this time he just let him, feeling his hot tongue slip into his mouth. 

“You taste disgusting,” his brother hissed, moving his hips roughly. He finally tossed the knife aside, and shoved a few fingers in Ryo’s mouth instead, sliding leather around his teeth, on his tongue.

“Fuck, next time, you’re sucking my cock.”

His voice kept pulling him out of his hazy drunken pleasure, reminding him what he was actually doing, who was on top of him. He wished he would quit talking. 

Suddenly, the steady pumping that had been bringing him closer and closer to climax stopped. He whined in displeasure before he could help himself. He heard his brother snicker, squeezing at the base of his cock. 

“Beg.”

His hips bucked up ineffectually. Fuck. It was painful to go on like this. The disgust he felt was so easily overridden by the pure alcohol-fueled lust surging into his crotch.

...It didn’t matter. This was already so far past the point of return, and what would be the point of denying his body now? He squirmed in frustration, bucking his hips again. 

“P..Please just--- just let me--”

That was good enough, it seemed. The return of the sensation heightened it, and it was mere moments until he was spilling hot ropes of cum over his own belly with an elongated groan. 

He finally slumped against the couch, head heavy, eyes still closed as he caught his breath. He was ready to sleep and wake up from this bizarre dream. 

But he still heard panting over him, vaguely, and skin on skin, and when he cracked an eye open his brother had moved up, his cock practically in Ryo’s face. He was staring at him with pure hunger, stroking himself hard. 

“F-Fuck… you look so-” the words momentarily devolved into a moan. “So fucking pathetic, nii-san…”

His brother came, splashing his face with his hot cum, getting it on his lips, into his mouth as he had opened it to protest. He flinched, sputtering a little. If he hadn’t felt absolutely disgusting before…the rapidly cooling semen dripping down his cheek was definitely doing it. As much as he wanted to will himself to pass out, he couldn’t do it like this. 

He forced himself to try to sit up, his revulsion and the liquor churning in his stomach. His brother was still hovering over him, panting as he came down from his orgasm. 

Ryo reached out and grabbed the front of his brother’s shirt, wiping as much of the cum off his face as he could. 

“You little--”

“Fuck you,” he spat, and his brother hit him across the face, making him fall back again. Good thing all the alcohol in his system was there to numb the pain. 

His brother got off of him, getting himself back together. Ryo stared at the ceiling for a few moments, swallowing back some bile that threatened to rise up, tasting just a little bit of blood, too. He sat up again, reached for a napkin sitting on the side table, cleaned as much of the rest of himself up as he could, pulled his underwear back up, but left his pants unzipped. His eyes lazily trailed to his brother, who was glaring at him, halfway to the door, half-turned away.

“Make sure you finish the bottle,” he snapped before leaving, slamming the door shut behind him. Ryo reached for his glass.


End file.
